The present invention relates to an apparatus for producing rubber mixtures.
With apparatus of this type, the mixing chamber of a master batcher is emptied after the master batch has been produced. In so doing, the mixture passes via an approximately vertically disposed chute into the mixing chamber of a final mixer, which is embodied as a ram-less kneader. Although this kneader is relatively large, with the heretofore known apparatus it was not always possible to prevent a backup of material from developing in the so-called filler wedge or space between the two rotors of the final mixer. The retention times that thereby result for the mixture are disadvantageous with respect to the cooling process and for mixing the reactive materials into the master batch.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for producing rubber mixtures that eliminates, or at least considerably reduces, a disadvantageous formation of a so-called wedge or filler space.